fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Grigunos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Great Grigunos are Bird Wyverns and the adult versions of Grigunos. Physiology Great Grigunos resembles its younger versions, albeit with a few differences. Alongside being much larger, the color of its feathers are now a much darker shade of red, with hints of black being strewn about. Their fangs a slightly longer and more jagged, while their claws are slightly sharper. Their head is similar to that of an adult Allosaurus fragilis. The three small spines that line the neck of young Grigunos are present on Great Grigunos' neck are present, albeit slightly larger. Behavior Great Grigunos are unusually aggressive, attacking any animal they see as potential prey or competition. It often twitches violently for reasons unknown. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Great Grigunos is, surprisingly, a mid-tier predator. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Grigunos will attack other monsters on sight. Tracks The tracks that Great Grigunos leaves behind are "Grigunos Footprints", "Crimson Feathers", and "Decimated Corpse". Specific Locale Interactions Great Grigunos has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Great Grigunos has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Isle of Deities (Jungles), Area 7 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 7 and looks around. The Aptonoth and Kelbi graze around them, and all seems rather peaceful. Suddenly, a screech rings out from the distance, catching the attention of the herbivores and sending them into a frenzy. The Aptonoth and Kelbi run towards and past the hunter. The hunter looks on in curiosity. Suddenly, a Great Grigunos and its pack burst out from the brush. The hunter takes cover as the pack rushes towards an Aptonoth struggling to keep up with its herd. The Great Grigunos quickly runs to the Aptonoth's side before clamping its jaws around its neck. Great Grigunos' jaws start emanating flames as it clamps down harder until the Aptonoth's neck is snapped. The Great Grigunos lets the Aptonoth drop to the floor and lets out a victorious screech. The younger Grigunos' approach their freshly killed prey and start feeding. The Great Grigunos starts to feed as well, only to then spot the hunter. It snarls, causing the younger Grigunos to stop feeding and also take notice. The Grigunos then start approaching the hunter. The hunter braces themselves as the Great Grigunos steps over the freshly killed Aptonoth and lets out a loud shriek, marking the start of the hunt. Abilities Great Grigunos has all of the capabilities of its younger counterparts, but as it is older and more experienced, it is able to use these skills to greater effect. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Great Grigunos will start huffing black smoke from its mouth and it will twitch more often. * Tired State: Great Grigunos will start drooling. Mount Great Faltarnos can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Family: Faltarnos Habitat Range Great Grigunos inhabits every single locale on the continent of Keudes. Ecological Niche Great Grigunos appears in the middle of the food chain, unlike its lower-tier relatives. Biological Adaptations Grigunos retain the same adaption of switching between a quadrupedal and bipedal state that their relatives have. What makes them different is the existence of a flame sac located in their throat. This allows Grigunos to shoot balls of fire at prey and enemies. Its claws are sharp and serrated, allowing it to quickly bleed out prey. Attacks Note: Great Grigunos shares multiple attacks with Great Faltarnos. The following attacks stated are unique to Great Grigunos. High Rank Calm (Both Stances) * Fireball: Great Grigunos will rear back and spit a ball of water at the hunter. Causes Fireblight. * Triple Fireball: Great Girgunos will rear back and spit three balls of fire outwards in a trident formation. Causes Fireblight. * Fire Breath: Great Grigunos rears back and breathes a stream of flames towards the hunter. Causes Fireblight. * Bleeding Slash: Replaces Slash. Great Grigunos slashes at the hunter with one of its claws. Causes Bleeding. (Bipedal Stance) * Double Bleeding Slash: Great Grigunos slashes at the hunter twice with both of its claws. Causes Bleeding. * Slashing Kick: Replaces Kick. Great Grigunos attempts to kick the hunter. Causes Bleeding. * Rush: Great Grigunos screeches. It then rushes towards the hunter at high speeds spewing fireballs to its sides, similar to that of Yian Kut-Ku. It finishes by slashing at the hunter with its claws. The fireballs cause Fireblight, while the claws cause Bleeding. * Rebound: Great Grigunos screeches and rushes towards the hunter. If the Great Grigunos reaches the hunter, it will slash its claws at them twice, causing Bleeding. If it misses them, Great Grigunos will keep going until it reaches a wall, in which it will slam into it, put its hands on said walls, and then push off it, pushing itself off of the wall and towards the hunter, with one of the claws raised. If it reaches the hunter again, it will swipe at them, causing Bleeding. (Quadrupedal Stance) * Slicing Uppercut: Great Grigunos swipes one of its claws upwards. Causes Bleeding. Enraged (Both) * Hellfire Lunge: Great Grigunos screeches, its mouth wreathed in flames. It then lunges forward, shooting many fireballs below it as it does so. Causes Fireblight. Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Its head will be scarred * Head (X2): More scars will appear, teeth will be broken. * Back: Its back will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Great Grigunos can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. With Great Faltarnos/Great Kerahnos. Great Grigunos and the other Bird Wyvern both screech. The other Bird Wyvern prepares to lunge, only for Great Grigunos to immediately go for its neck and start flailing the other Bird Wyvern around. The Bird Wyvern is then flung away as Grigunos' mouth starts emanating embers. The Bird Wyvern gets back up, only for Great Grigunos to shoot a ball of fire at them, leaving them flailing on the ground and Grigunos' victorious. With Yian Garuga WIP Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Great Grigunos. There have been no reports of any Hyper Great Grigunos. Tempered Great Grigunos is considered a threat level 2 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster, alongside a new move: * Flaming Slice: Great Grigunos breathes fire onto both of its claws, wreathing them in fire, before swiping at the hunter. Causes Fireblight and Bleeding. Quests Low Rank Theme Trivia * Great Grigunos' screech requires Earplugs to block, unlike its relatives. * Great Grigunos was originally going to be an ice-based Bird Wyvern called "Great Frigunos".Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Scholarworld